


比鸵鸟羽毛更轻

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Summary: 2020-03-10
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	比鸵鸟羽毛更轻

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-03-10

这场漫长的慈雨在黎明停止，地面上的积水则在正午以前就蒸发殆尽。路飞仍沉沉睡着，在床上安静得像个婴孩，负责起居的侍从们总担心他会一睡不醒，隔一会儿便过来摸摸他的头发，帮他戳破一个鼓得太大的鼻涕泡，接着看一看彼此，不无爱怜地说：瞧这个孩子。山治醒来时，肋骨已不那么痛了，别处倒还完好，口袋里的烟也没有折。薇薇命人为他换了一双皮鞋，因为那双旧的已磨损得厉害。新鞋很合脚，同样漆黑、轻便，他穿上为公主行了一个鞠躬礼，便和乌索普一起出门了。

空气明净而清新，脚底有一阵热气缓慢地升腾起来，萦绕在膝盖以下。哀伤还没有褪去，但为了不背叛我们心爱的人，新的生活在这里迅速地播种。一种小商贩已经在集市中支起了摊子，售卖战争中没被损坏的东西。山治看着这些人，惊奇于他们的恢复力，乌索普则说：这正是普通人的活法，我们累得要死，一无所获，睡了，第二天还是爬起来。

阿拉巴斯坦的集市售卖许多他们未曾见过的东西，其中一些在雨地也有，但当时只是走马观花地看了看。薇薇叙述中奇特的事物，此刻无比寻常地出现在他们眼前。人们重新展开一张张漂亮挂毯，用木棒轻快地击打它们好让尘灰抖落。香料被盛放在敞口容器当中，如有需要，摊主会用石杵帮你碾碎。果蔬摊上，一种与柠檬相像的果实散发出清爽的香气，山治把它举到鼻子前嗅了嗅，想要买下几个，可商人不会讲通用语，山治只好让它落回筐里，用手比划他愿意支付的贝利，很快他们又发现，这里表达数字的手势和其他地方也不大一样。焦头烂额之际，一只伶仃的小羊抓住机会，张口啃了山治的裤子。

“哇！”异乡来的厨师吓了一跳，接着发现这只山羊已经长出了短短的角，只是因为太过瘦小，才让人误以为它还是只幼羔。

“别吃我的裤子！”山治说，蹲下身来推小羊的头，它却以为这个人类要同它顶角，高高兴兴地松了嘴，倒退几步抵住了男人的胫骨，当然，那对它小巧的头颅来说也过于坚硬了。山治的裤子上还留着牙印和口水。

“你是谁家的小羊？”山治无助地抬起了头，“有谁丢了一只山羊吗？”

不远处传来一声呼唤，让这只小羊撒了劲儿，在原地打了几个转，却不知该往哪儿跑。不过随着那个声音逐渐清晰，一个男孩像猫一样从人群中钻了出来，粗银的头箍闪闪发亮，一如从他面颊上落下的汗水：“法蒂玛！你在这里。”

这只小羊有个公主似的名字。

“谢谢你，大哥哥！”与朋友重逢的男孩兴高采烈地说，尽管山治什么也没有做。他那乌黑的眉毛高高地扬起，眉尾斜飞进鬓角。

“啊，没什么。下次可要看好她。”山治看着法蒂玛将脑袋伸进那双幼小的手中，不由得微笑起来。

男孩从口袋里掏出一个亮闪闪的东西，将它举到山治的眼前：“这个给你。请收下。”

一块几乎完全透明的矿石，颜色和松脂、蜂蜜一个样。形状并不规则，尚未雕琢。午后的阳光穿过它，在地上投下一个白而亮的影子。山治还没有要收下礼物的意思，好奇地问：“这是什么？”

“我是从阿尔巴那北边过来的。这些亮晶晶的石头散落在沙漠里，我们将它们收集起来，成色很好的送进王宫用来做首饰，余下的用来卖。我挺喜欢这一块就留了下来。现在把它给你，谢谢你帮我找到法蒂玛！她是我最好的朋友。”男孩说，仿佛为了让对方信服他的话，伸手指向了街道前方，“我们的驼队在那儿。”

山治举目望去，有一伙风尘仆仆的人在集市中清点货物。驼铃的声音混杂在高昂的人声中，那些人中间还有一个熟悉的长鼻子，他们的狙击手正在和一个抽水烟的男人攀谈。

“我不能收下，这不是很贵重吗？”山治问。

“我总会再见到和这一样美的！这是我们的工作，”男孩回答，并且猫一般灵巧地将那块石头塞进山治的口袋，“你看起来是一个外乡人，在别处没有这样的东西。”

“好吧。不过你要告诉我你的名字。这样我们就是朋友了。我叫山治。”

男孩笑出一排贝壳似的的牙齿：“我叫埃米尔·伊德里斯·贾马尔·拉阿哈德。”

“……你叫什么？”

重复五遍这个名字，就像在念一段优美的经文。山治虽然对这些字眼并不熟悉，也好好地记下了它，并且像模像样地复述一遍。埃米尔和法蒂玛向他道别，说道：祝您平安。山治朝他们挥挥手，隔着口袋抚摸着那颗宝石，想起自己无礼地将那个水果商人忘在了脑后，于是爽快地掏钱买下几个香橼，去找仍然没动地方的乌索普。

“他们在讨论赛诗会能否如期举行。每年，在这个集市，这个国家的诗人都会来展示他们的作品，从中选出最好的几首。这是阿拉巴斯坦最盛大的活动之一了。”在同行的路上，乌索普这样向他解释。如同薇薇所说的那样，他们是热爱诗歌的民族。

日落之前，他们回到了王宫。这座洁白的建筑高大而优美，矗立在牛血般缓慢流动的夕阳当中，显得如此坚实、庄严，让人很难想象在一个昼夜以前它距离毁灭只有一步之遥。

拾级而上，护卫队的恰卡仍当值，尽管他还没能完全痊愈，身上的绷带缠得密而紧。他们互相点头致意，恰卡忧心忡忡地说：路飞还在睡呢，只是在梦里不停叫着要吃肉。乌索普抱着满怀茉莉和苹果，哈哈大笑着说不必在意，他吃得再饱也会梦见树林里挂满肉食。

乌索普去找他们的船医朋友，因为他得到了一把梨形的弦乐器，得让对方也见识见识。山治从弓形的拱券下走过，见到索隆在庭院中慢吞吞地喝一杯猩红的液体。山治看了一眼他身旁的岩石，知道他又把乔巴的医嘱抛在脑后，不过这家伙虽然野蛮，倒还不至于真的茹毛饮血。

“那是石榴汁吗？”山治问，轻快地走到他身边，分给他一个热腾腾的豆饼，看到他脏兮兮的手后直接塞进他嘴里。

“嗯。里面可能还有别的水果吧。味道很特别。”剑士咀嚼着鹰嘴豆泥做的小食，发音出奇的清晰。

“你总是这样，乔巴会为难的。”

“没事，我会考量的。”

“但是这么两大块也太重了吧，”山治说，这是为了乔巴的考虑，他心想，随后又变得兴致勃勃，“绿藻头，你现在能举起我来吗？”

“什么，用手吗？”索隆在身上拍掉豆饼的碎屑（“你脏死了！”），朝他摊开了掌心，“看起来很简单，你瞧着很瘦弱。”

“你是脑袋有问题还是眼睛有问题？”山治骂骂咧咧，没放下手里的东西就跳了上去，一只脚稳稳踩进执剑的手，只轻微晃动一下就找到了平衡，比黑鹭更轻巧，立在对方的掌心。他缓慢地吐出烟雾，低头看着下方的剑士，“如何？”

“比鸵鸟的羽毛还轻。”索隆撇撇嘴，脸上再次浮现出那种讨人厌的笑容，山治真讨厌他那样笑。接着，厨师忽然感到脚下忽然轻微偏移了一下，正欲嘲笑对方过早夸下了海口，一个熟悉的声音在背后惊恐地响了起来：

“不可以！你们两个！！不可以这么玩！！”

在饭桌上，他们不得不先对托尼托尼医生道歉才好意思说“我开动了”。

*

入夜后，草帽一伙互道晚安，并挨个儿对毫不知情的船长道晚安，然后在各自的床上睡去。

山治半夜醒来，不觉得特别疲惫，但周身冷得厉害，毯子不知怎么的被压在身子底下，他只好把它又抽出来再盖上。湿润的夜风从拱廊吹来，月光透过床头的玻璃窗，澄明如水体，轻盈地漂浮在他们周围。

沙漠就像是大海的反面。他想着。但在夜里它们都一样安静。他记得沙丘流动的声音，如果在手心搓动一些多孔的沙砾，声音就会像有人在吹一支骨笛。现在没有人在吹笛子，耍蛇的人回家了。从犹巴渡河而来贩卖鞋子的人也回家了。埃米尔和他的法蒂玛会在这里待上一夜，第二天再启程返回，骆驼在栏中歇息，嘴里咀嚼着消化过的草料。山治想着这些情形，支起上半身想找找空中的月亮，却发现旁边床上的人正目不转睛地盯着他。

“做什么？”他问。他们的床离得很近，或许是房间太小的缘故。王宫可没有准备招待海贼团的客房。

“看你和被子打仗。”索隆回答。

山治放松了手臂，让肩膀重新落到床垫上。他觉得这话挺好笑的，于是咧嘴笑了一下，索隆毫不厌倦地看着他，好像白天里真的睡够了似的。

“没有打仗了。”山治说。沉默着，但似乎并不愿意就这样画上句号，一种感觉挥之不去，让他无法就这样睡下。

“啊啊，多亏了这个呼呼大睡的家伙。”索隆说，指了指身后四仰八叉的路飞。

“醒来肯定会把王宫的库存吃空的。”

现在轮到索隆对着他微笑，和白天时不一样，不过还是一样的令人讨厌。山治凝望着他，试图从中找出缘由，但什么也没想到。这让他决定了先别告诉对方自己买了一些很好的茴香酒。

四下里非常安静，王宫阶下的广场正在酣眠。山治想起前天发生的事，只要你想要回忆，就仍然历历在目，于是他说：你还记得前天吗？我们在钟楼下面，看着他们陷入了仇恨。我听到一个人不住地高呼古代圣徒的名字，以求减轻死亡的痛苦。

索隆没有回话，但他的眼睛在说：记得。这时候山治能够明白了，真奇怪啊。他把手移到了身前，胳膊上还缠着新换的绷带。山治看着他难得放松的腕部，和橄榄核般的指节，感到口中泛起腌橄榄的味道。等回到船上，他会用在这里买到的香料烤一些佛卡夏。

又下雨了。雨水如同幸福一般，降落在城市上空。明晃晃的月光减弱了一些，但依然慈悯地照耀着这些沉默的屋宇。他们一同把目光转向窗外，想到雪堆似的沙丘和许多的人。山治回过神来，发现索隆不知何时已经越过了他们之间狭小的间隙，距离他不过咫尺之遥。他的心脏不堪忍受地紧缩起来，接着柔软的羊毛织物落在他的面颊上，遮蔽了夜的视线。

什么东西压住了他的嘴唇，仿佛在请求他不要出声。山治闭上了眼睛，想要在雨的声音中寻找一些别的动静，最终发现他的心正反复敲击着胸腔，如同回应窗外阔别已久的慈雨。

那个轻柔的压力很快就离开了，一个声音说：睡吧，你呀。

过了很久，等到山治有胆量取下脸上的毯子，他看到索隆已经睡去，朝着路飞那一边，而把后背转向他。他想起薇薇之前告诉他们的事，在阿拉巴斯坦，人们相信神明会用一杆天平来称量人的心和鸵鸟羽毛，倘若你的心没有让杠杆沉下，你就是无罪之人。

他似乎梦见了蕾玖，但醒来时已经不记得了。

路飞睡足了，起来第一件事是寻他的帽子，第二件事是吵着要补上十五顿饭。晚宴开了很久，他们逗得所有人都很开心。山治趁机向这里的大厨讨教一些地方菜的做法，索隆则不停地要酒。趁着夜色，他们离开了这个国家，寒冷的星星在他们头顶拱卫着那枚孤月。

直到他们同薇薇告别，妮可·罗宾出现在甲板上告诉他们她已久候多时，山治才想起西装外套里的小小馈赠。这个神秘的历史学家拿出了一小袋价值连城的宝石，即刻冲昏了娜美的头脑——他们的航海士朴素地喜爱这些亮闪闪的宝物，如同喜鹊会潜入人家家里偷一只小镜子那样。山治殷切为她端来冰箱里剩下的切角蛋糕，又摸出了自己口袋里的东西：“罗宾姐姐，可以告诉我这是什么东西吗？”

“咦，咦，山治先生！”娜美立刻把头伸了过来，“也是宝石吗？你从哪里弄到的？”

“集市上的一个小男孩送给我的，他说他们的族群专门在沙漠中收集这些东西。”

“的确质地很好……不过，从成分上来讲，只是玻璃而已。”妮可·罗宾说道。即使忽略她是学者的事实，长期驻扎在阿拉巴斯坦的经历也让她的话非常可信。这令娜美非常失望，以至于顿时失去了兴趣。

“有的地质学家认为这是陨石降落时产生的，到现在也没有统一的说法。我并不研究这些，所以只懂得皮毛。阿拉巴斯坦皇室确实会使用这些东西来做首饰，也有用它来装饰皇冠的例子哦，所以航海士小姐不用这么失望。”罗宾对娜美说道，这些话又令她高兴起来，转向了山治：“山治先生，如果，万一，我是说万一，我们真的穷困潦倒了，你会把这块玻璃拿出来的吧？”

“当然！我保有埃米尔珍贵的友情，娜美小姐保有我的财产。”山治可靠地竖起了拇指。

或许可以现学现卖，用坚果烤一些饼干和起酥的点心。加香料的茶听起来也挺不错的。山治想着，将沙漠玻璃举到了眼前。透过它，他看到整个世界犹如被封存在一滴巨大的树脂当中，成为了一些鲜活而久远的回忆。现在他能够确认，前一天夜里他梦到了蕾玖，与另外三个豺狼似的兄弟不同，她生下来心是温热的，血液能够流动。当他们在东海分离时，她用尚且稚嫩的嗓音对他大喊：跑啊，山治，跑得远远的，永远也不要回头，在无情的大海上会有人爱你也为你所爱，你的灵魂足以注满冰冷的海潮。


End file.
